Their Journey
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: Discontinued. Up for Adoption. Please read Author's Note
1. First Encounter

**Doing drabbles had suddenly appeared in my head! I must type it down because it will bug me for hours long until I do it!  
**

**I hope you enjoy! I'm really excited for this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Chapter One: First Encounter.

Goku was told to find the Ox King's daughter as she was on her way to look for Master Roshi. He searched on Nimbus, though he had no clue as to where the Ox King's daughter could be. She could be anywhere and he may not be able to find her, but he looked on anyways.

Chichi had just woken up, finding herself on the floor which she was very confused of. Then, Yamacha the Bandit appeared before again (after knocking her unconscious), claiming his love to her. Young Chichi blushed brightly, holding her head in her heads, she began mumbling shyly to herself, not noticing that a fluffy cloud was coming her way, or that Yamacha had disappeared.

Goku had found Chichi by herself, he had approached her asking her if she was Chichi. She replied yes, then freaking out and asking if he was also in love with her. Goku was very confused.

* * *

**So what do ya think? I thought about doing drabbles like this from where they met, to the end of Dbz. I don't think it would be hard to do this considering how short the chapters will be.**

**I like how I started actually, I'll come up with more ideas soon, feel free to give ideas if you like. Review please. Thank you.**


	2. Nimbus Cloud

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Nimbus Cloud

Chichi held onto Goku as they rode on the Nimbus Cloud, he didn't seem mind her hands grasping onto his shoulders tightly. They were off to look for Master Roshi who would know how to put out the raging flames that burned the Ox King's castle.

Chichi, although she was scared to look down, loved how the forest look from above, it was beautiful to her, and the streams were sparkling brightly from the son's reflection. The cloud she was on was amazing, it was so fluffy and soft; she was amazed that didn't fall threw it Goku said she had to have a pure heart in order to get on it. If she could ride the cloud for as long as she could, then would always want to keep a pure heart.

If you had to be pure of heart in order to ride the Nimbus Cloud, then how did Goku not fall threw it if he touched her private area with his foot? Naturally, Chichi freaked out and pushed Goku off the Nimbus Cloud.

* * *

**Yay drabble #2 finished!**

**Review? And yes, I am still in the process of writing my other stories.  
**


	3. That Smile of Her's

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Chapter Three: That Smile of Her's

Although it took quite some time to find Master Roshi's home, Goku didn't mind the gentle wind as Nimbus flew quickly across the air, even though they were suppose to find the old master as quickly as possible, Goku found himself enjoying his time spent with Chichi. Although he may not understand particularly what she was saying when she used big words, or long words that were big for him to understand, he liked speaking to her.

While continuing to look everywhere and getting the slightest information they could get, Goku and Chichi continued to have conversations about little things, and it was quite fun for Goku. He could talk to her about anything that came to his mind and she would listen closely, making a few comments here and there, then they would laugh with happiness while enjoying each others company.

Goku got to know Chichi for a short while, he may still be completely oblivious to many other things and may not know much, but what he did know was that he was enjoying spending time with the young princess. She was kind and had a gentle voice too, her laugh was soft and sweet sounding in his ears, he liked hearing her laugh, it made him happy. He actually wanted to hear more of her laughter, and seeing her so happy. But what he really wanted to see more was that smile of her's.

When he saw her smile, he wanted to see more of it, even if it meant he had to be little silly. He got excited every time he saw it, that sweet, and ever so happy smile.

* * *

**Yay drabble #3 finished! And a bit longer too! I enjoyed writing this chapter, it made me happy when I re-read it. I hope you liked it, please leave a review, Thank You.  
**

**If you are still wondering about my other two stories, I am still working on both, however I am having a bit of writer's block so please be a little more patient, I want the chapters to be well written, longer, and be as detailed as I can make it, thank you again for your patience, and I'll try to update them as soon as I can.  
**


	4. Scent

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Scent

It had been quite a few years since Goku last saw Chichi; sure he would think about her when he was taking a little break from training, but he didn't overly think about her either, he would also think about his friends while training with Kami. Over the next three years that he had been training at the Look Out, Goku would stare down below form above, wondering what his friends were up to. Though he couldn't think much of them since Kami had him training most of the time. And while the three years that went by, Goku often caught the scent of fresh grass and flowers, it was a strangely familiar scent.

So while he was talking to his friends at the World's Martial Arts Tournament catching up on old times, a young woman around his age called to him. She was giving him these weird looks that he didn't understand, he asked her who she was. Obviously the woman was furious as she screamed at him; so as she stomped away from him and his friends, Goku couldn't help but catch the smell of grass and flowers. He curiously wondered who the angry woman was.

When the preliminary rounds had started up for a while now, Goku watched some of the angry lady's fights, and he had to admit that she was strong since she was beating all of her opponents. Whenever he managed to catch her eye, she would give him an angry glare before stocking off to wherever she went to be alone. Although he couldn't understand why she would so angry at him when they had never even met before; she had obviously mistaken him for someone else.

Goku was very confused since as the young woman continued to glare at him, she was his next opponent on the ring and he couldn't tell if she was angry that he was her opponent, or excited, since he did see the tiniest smirk on her face. She knew who he was, but he didn't know her, obviously since he kept asking her, she became even more furious with him as she continued to attack him with everything she's got. It kind of surprised him to see her catch up to him even though he could faster if he had wanted, but for an odd reason it made him feel excited. This girl was the first woman he had known to ever fight like this, of course there was Launch, but she used guns and Bulma used her voice, so it was different.

While she tried to land an attack on him, Goku caught the scent of grass and flowers again, it was a sweet and somehow nostalgic smell that was filling up his nose. Only then did he realized that the sweet scent was coming from the angry girl. There was a slight fluttering feeling in his stomach as the scent continued to assault his nose, only to feel more of it the closer she got. He was grateful for the distance for the moment, because he really had no idea what was happening to his stomach, but his curiosity continued as he stared a moment at her.

To stay Goku was surprised was an understatement, he was more then surprised when he found out that this mystery woman was Chichi all along. It was no wonder why felt a bit of nostalgia when the smell of grass and flowers filled his nose, Chichi had always had it on her when they were children, but why he forgot he would never know. He did however, know that he didn't ever want her scent to leave his nose; so getting married and living with her sounded like a much delight for him.

* * *

**Ah it's longer then the last chapters :). **

**Please leave a review for me, thank you for reading.  
**


	5. Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Pregnancy

"What does that mean?" Goku couldn't help but ask. Ever since he and Chichi had gotten married, she taught him new things and he learned knew words.

There were times where Chichi had gotten annoyed with Goku's naivety, but she couldn't help but giggle when he asked. Besides she couldn't blame, she highly doubted that he had ever seen a pregnant woman. "It means I'm going to have a baby, you're going to be a dad."

"Whoa really?" He asked, excitement filled his voice. "But then... Where does the baby come from?"

It was then that Chichi laughed as she began to tell him everything about a pregnancy, she told every bit, and detail that she knew. He grew interested when he found out that her stomach would grow and that the baby was growing inside her, it intrigued him for the most part, but at one point he became horrified when Chichi told him how the baby was going to be born. He didn't ask any questions.

It was the third month into Chichi's pregnancy, Goku hadn't really noticed a change, except a little bump on her stomach.

The fourth month came around and Goku did notice that her stomach was beginning to get bigger; also she was acting a little strange in his opinion.

By the time the fifth month had came, Goku now knew what a hormonal woman meant. Chichi had strange cravings, and mood swings. Now Goku knew what mood swings were, he experienced it a lot when he was adventuring with Bulma, she had them all the time.

With the sixth month into her pregnancy, Goku was fond of touching her stomach, always amazed that he could feel the baby move around inside her belly. According to Chichi, their baby liked to have daddy near it, so he spend most of his time feeling her stomach.

The seventh month came around and Goku was going back and fourth from the kitchen to the their small living room, giving Chichi whatever she had asked.

The eighth month was here and Goku began to find himself rather tired. Chichi had late night cravings and early morning mood swings. He thought mood swings lasted all day, but he was quite relieved it was just in the morning. He didn't mind late night cravings, it was his excuse to eat too.

Finally the ninth month arrived, Goku was actually relieved that the baby was finally coming soon, he didn't think he could handle a hormonal Chichi any longer, but then again it was his first time experiencing such a thing, he was sure others felt the same after the first time.

The baby was arriving...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	6. Please Read Important AN

**Dearest Readers, **

**I am no longer going to continue this story for I have lost my inspiration for this story, and can no longer think of any good chapters. I had hoped to complete this story but sadly I'm afraid I cannot. For those who have like this story and want it to continue, I am holding it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to claim it, and is the first to want it, Please PM me if you wish to have it.  
**

**With great apologies,  
**

**DarknessAngel-Ai  
**


End file.
